Em nome dos velhos tempos
by T. Lecter
Summary: Bilhetes na escrivaninha. Visitas na calada da noite. As sombras frias da chuva. Nada em nome dos velhos tempos. // Byakuya //


**Em nome dos velhos tempos  
**

-

_Bilhetes na escrivaninha. Visitas na calada da noite. As sombras frias da chuva. Nada em nome dos velhos tempos._

_-_

_Na falta de critérios, dedico essa fic aos meus dois lados. *Veste a máscara do Zorro*  
_

-

O sol não quis acordar naquela manhã. O ar estava pesado, fazia pressão em suas têmporas e sufocava-lhe. Nenhuma luz artificial ligada na manhã grafite. Pelo corredor as sombras se moviam com sabedoria. Escondendo os quadros, as janelas e a saída. Um monte de cinza frio encurralando a casa.

Era como uma floresta depois do incêndio. Mas era frio. Era uma manhã de chuva queimando o sol como ácido sobre vela acesa.

Os olhos se apertaram, não havia necessidade de adaptação. O dia estava tão escuro quanto seus sonhos. Sob os lençóis seu corpo se arrepiava. Estava nu. No criadomudo ainda restava a lembrança da noite passada. Sombras de uma noite gelada que se derretia junto ao sol preguiçoso.

"Encontre-me essa noite de novo. Em nome dos velhos tempos."

Byakuya se espreguiçou. Seus cabelos faziam cócegas desde a omoplata até a cintura. Encolheu-se e tomou o recado entre os dedos. Sussurrou-lhe uma reclamação medrosa, mas desistiu depressa. Quis levantar, porém as sombras lhe mantinham preso ao calor da cama. O outro lado já estava frio. Estivera sozinho desde a madrugada, talvez. Talvez antes.

Acarinhou o travesseiro ao lado e suspirou. Cravou-lhe as unhas e imaginou-se ferindo quem lhe deixara ali, dormindo sozinho.

Velhos tempos.

Falava dos tempo em que ele era jovem e não media palavras? De quando não media absurdos a fazer por dia? De quando ele próprio é quem deixava bilhetes ridículos na escrivaninha de um capitão, desejando que ele lesse e atendesse ao pedido de um encontro às escuras?

Bufou. Já não era um jovem inconsequente e não considerava um comportamento nada maduro deixar bilhetes na escrivaninha ou onde quer que fosse.

Superou o peso das sombras e do frio, tomou um banho, vestiu suas roupas de capitão e saiu para o dia anoitecido. Conservou um pouco da calma e caminhou para a reunião dos Capitães.

O ar parecia molhado, embora a chuva se segurasse. Pelo caminho, a companhia sempre agradável do sub-capitão. Perguntava-se, às vezes, por que não era suficiente para apagar certas marcas deixadas por outra pessoa.

"Taichou! Como passou a noite?"

"Dormindo. Não tem reunião para os Sub-capitães hoje?"

"Ah, sim, tem. Mas um pouco mais tarde. A propósito, Taichou, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

Nunca se sabe o que virá depois do "Pode". Mas não é sensato impedir que venha.

"Pode."

"Sobre o Capitão... bom, o Senhor sabe. Ele... lhe procurou ontem a noite?"

"Não sei do que está falando."

"Claro. Perdoe minha indiscrição."

"Renji, pode fazer uma coisa para mim?"

"O que quiser, Taichou!"

"Qualquer coisa?"

"Certamente!"

Às vezes é cruel ser amado por alguém. Mais até do que matar, odiar, dilacerar um inimigo. Nada é pior do que ser amado de verdade por alguém. Essa era a sua noção de crueldade. No entanto já se acostumara a reagir com indiferença àquilo.

E isso era a pior parte da tortura.

"Esteja na minha casa hoje a noite."

"Alguma missão em especial, Taichou?"

"Não é para uma missão, Renji. Esteja lá. Entre direto, sem bater na porta. Caso eu não esteja na sala, procure-me no quarto."

"Mas, Taichou, seria muita..."

"...presunção da sua parte entrar no quarto do seu capitão? Eu sei. Mas sou eu quem está mandando. Então não há problemas."

"Claro! Como o senhor quiser! Estarei lá."

"Meia-noite e meia. Sem atrasos."

Disponibilidade e amor. Quando você recebe ambos sua reação pode variar de acordo com a personalidade. Mas se há algo que não varia em ninguém é o prazer da sensação de saber que está no comando. O poder de controlar o submisso supera exponencialmente o sentimento de culpa pela crueldade de não corresponder seu amor.

Porém machuca. Em especial se há alguém no mundo que faz o mesmo com você.

É quase impossívem medir a proporção da dor e o nível a que ela chega quando você insiste em se preocupar com ela.

Mas Byakuya se fazia de forte. A noite chegou. E com ela a chuva, a crueldade, e mais sombras de uma saudade que nem chegara ainda, mas já dilacerava a alma como um punhal em carne viva.

---

Renji fez como o capitão pediu. Entrou sem bater. Deixou os calçados à porta e caminhou silencioso como o próprio vento noturno pela casa. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta. Não devia nem passar da meia-noite, ainda. Quando o ruivo entrou, o Kuchiki estava ainda trajando suas roupas de capitão. Sentado na cama, olhando a porta abrir. Seus olhos se encontraram e Byakuya fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

"Taichou, eu..."

"Tudo bem, Renji. Você pode entrar."

A janela aberta trazia um vento gelado ao quarto. O capitão esperou um instante e então um breve e imperceptível sorriso tomou-lhe os lábios. Olhou da janela para Renji e se aproximou do sub-capitão.

"Taichou, embora eu entenda o que o senhor esteja fazendo..."

"Finja não entender. Vai ser melhor."

Renji engoliu em seco. Compreendia tão bem quanto o capitão que situação era aquela. Por isso mesmo não fez nenhuma pergunta quando Byakuya tocou-lhe as madeixas vermelhas e acariciou-lhe a pele do rosto.

Para Renji a única coisa que não poderia acontecer era que Byakuya sentisse seu coração bater tão depressa. Mas era impossível. Improvável. Inevitável.

Da janela um sopro forte pareceu tomar a atenção de Renji. Ele segurou as mãos de Byakuya entre os dedos e se aproximou, os olhos fixos na neblina que se via lá fora. Permaneceram assim por um tempo, até que o capitão mesmo se afastou e deitou na cama. Indiferente.

"Obrigado, Renji."

"Taichou... eu... queria lhe dizer uma coisa."

"Deixe para dizer amanhã. Já é tarde. Feche a porta quando sair."

E as palavras empurravam o ruivo para longe. O ar pesado e congelante. Sentia a distância de um passo para o outro e, mentalmente, repetia "Era ele na janela. Eu sei que era."

---

Os capitães se despediam sem muita formalidade. Um rápido aceno, raras vezes um até logo e casualmente um tenha um bom dia.

No caso deles era diferente.

"Bom dia, Byakuya!"

"Bom."

"Nada em nome dos velhos tempos?"

"Nem uma noite."

"E que tempos são esses agora?"

Na saída da reunião, um ruivo espera por seu capitão. O olhar seguro e firme de quem não guarda lembranças - ou pelo menos não demonstra tê-las, o sorriso sereno, despreocupado, camuflando todas as palpitações que poderiam estar em erupção no peito. Abarai Renji.

"Eu sou o capitão, agora." e ele lançou um olhar preciso direto no rosto atento do outro. Partiu contra a névoa de acontecimentos vãos. Foi na direção do Sub-capitão. "Kuchiki Byakuya não vive em nome de velhos tempos, Shunsui."

Shunsui sorria como só ele sabia fazer. Mesclando descrença e divertimento. Virava de costas e suspirava. Na gaveta da escrivaninha guardava todos os bilhetes que uma vez estiveram sobre ela. Mas não pretendia dizer.

Renji não precisava ficar como uma âncora no meio da ampulheta.

Esperaria que o tempo certo chegasse.

Byakuya ainda era jovem demais.

* * *

**N/A: **Até o momento em que escrevi Shunsui, bem ali *aponta* eu não sabia quem era o Ser Miterioso que comia, digo, visitava o Byakuya. Até o presente momento não gosto dessa fic. Acho que é por que ela está parcial demais. Sim... está aí exposto tudo o que penso, e isso não é bom. É pessoal demais. Não que eu me importe... só não gosto. Sinto-me meio idiota e odeio me sentir idiota. Foda-se. O Eumacho disse que essa fic é boa, aliás - palavras dele - Uma das minhas melhores fics_. Então fica com ela, garotão. 8D_ Bom, não simpatizei com a graça dela. O meu problema é baitolagem é adquirida mesmo. u.u

Hans, pra você s2

Ps.: ESTÁ CHOVENDO CANIVETES LÁ FORA E EU QUERO IR PRA CASA! D8 *Corre pra janela pra olhar a chuva*


End file.
